Insane
by SPOTTY
Summary: Racetrack's girl goes crazy. Um... what can I say? It's short, simple, and... R & R?!
1. Chapter 1

Don't even ask how I conjured this one. It's actually very strange making this in first person and to make the person be a guy. Since I'm a girl, I tried thinking the way a guy would think. Plus, I had to think about the character himself, what would he say? But anyhow, it's something to think about. And I'm proud of it. *Grins*. So please R & R my friends.  
  
BTW: There is an additional ending, one that I don't recommend you to read if you like this ending. Stupid me. Also, I already had this up but decided to delete it and post it again. Enjoy!  
  
Insane  
  
By Katie Louden  
  
She was crazy. I can't believe it. It's weird. You truly think you know someone. I loved her. I think… Yes, I did. The doctors still don't know what happened. They said that she was really stressed. After her mom died she died with her, her body at least. The doctors said she made up her own world inside of her head and excluded everything she had trouble with. I wonder if I'm in there with her, in her head. That night was just like any other night…  
  
We were walking in complete silence. Jade's mother had died a few weeks ago and the funeral had been a few days later. "Race," Jade said to me, breaking our silence, "what do you think of marriage?"…  
  
That's what you get when you're in silence. I shouldn't have given her the time to think about anything…  
  
"Well, uh, marriage is…"  
  
She had cut me off, saying, "Would you ever marry me?"  
  
I knew it was coming. "Sure."…  
  
So I saved myself from that part at least…  
  
"Why don't we get married?"  
  
I thought for a minute. "I donno."…  
  
Damn. Girls hate silence. I knew I was screwed…  
  
"Oh." We finished our walk in silence…  
  
I had made it through my thought. I thought without her getting deeply angry. It's amazing that it was that same night she went crazy. She seemed completely… herself…  
  
We did what we usually did when we said our good-byes; we started making out. It was just the usual routine. Jade would say bye. I would say bye. She would kiss me. And we'd end up making out. I liked it. People would walk bye and I'd raise my eyebrows at them. Jade would laugh. But this make-out session was different. She broke our lip-lock…  
  
"Race, would you want to marry me for real?"  
  
"Didn't you already ask me dat?" I was angry. This was our make-out time.  
  
"I don't member."  
  
I went back to kissing her and she pulled away again. "Race, do you love me?"  
  
I thought for a bit. "Yeah."…  
  
Damn. Again. Girls hate silence. They want their answers right away. And I knew she was getting angry…  
  
"Were you thinking of saying no? I don't want to be in a relationship where the guy says he loves me but just likes making out. It's not right."…  
  
Not right…  
  
She went on, "I want to love someone and have him love me back."  
  
"I do love ya."…  
  
I don't think I meant it at the time…  
  
"No."  
  
I pulled her close, pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love."…  
  
I even added ONE extra…  
  
"I LOVE you."  
  
She had even shaken her head at that. "No, you don't."  
  
"How many times do I gotta say it 'fore you belie' me?"  
  
She had shrugged…  
  
It's impossible to please girls. I just… wow…  
  
She turned away…  
  
I tried making eye contact with her but she seemed to be looking at something. Her eyebrows were scrunched. She was definitely looking at something. I knew what to say…  
  
"What'cha lookin' at?"  
  
"It's… it's my Mother."…  
  
I wanted to laugh but knew it wouldn't be right…  
  
I rolled my eyes, glad that she couldn't see me. "Honey, der ain't nobody ova' der."…  
  
I knew she saw something when she pulled herself from me. I grabbed her arm, looking straight in the direction she was looking. There was nothing. Not even a wind blowing at the different signs hanging from shop windows or doors. No one was walking, leaving shadows behind. She kept pulling and I blurted, "Ay, ya Mudda' is dead."…  
  
I want to pinch myself for saying that. It was weird though. She gazed into my eyes. It looked as if it was the first time someone had said that her Mother was dead. I mean, at the funeral they probably said "dead" or something, but the hell with that, I didn't listen. I don't think she did either. Sometimes I wish I knew she would go crazy that night. Maybe I wouldn't have said it…  
  
"She… she is." She stated this, forcing herself to realize that it was true…  
  
Then she said something I didn't think I'd ever hear her say…  
  
"I hurt everyone."…  
  
Was she serious? I mean, she sure isn't mean to me…  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"I never talked to my Mother. I never told her I loved her. I never said anything. And then she died."  
  
I had given her a hug, kissing her cheek when we pulled apart. "You don't hurt nobody."  
  
She had shaken her head…  
  
And that was that. We were quiet again. Then she fell against the wall and onto the ground. I realized it. She wasn't blinking. I took her to a doctor. And you know the rest…  
  
"A world'a her own?" I asked the doctor.  
  
He had nodded, shining a light in her eyes. "She's living where she wants. Once it begins to crumble, she may crumble too."…  
  
My heart had sunk that night. I had loved her. Now she was gone. I hurt everybody.  
  
It makes you wonder, who was the crazy one?  
  
OK… AGAIN… if you really liked the ending of this, or thought it was cool, or anything, I DO NOT recommend you to read the second chapter! Sounds retarded but you'll know why! Lol! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Really, I didn't need to add this chapter. So if you were pleased with the ending of the last one, I definitely RECOMMEND that you not read this one… lol. *Thinks to oneself* Just go tell them NOT to read your story stupid.  
  
This ending is kind of weird. I think I'll make this un-newsie related later. It just doesn't fit the parts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I went to see Jade today. She had her own room, like everyone else. The doctor said that some of the patients get violent and that it was best for them to have their own area to vent.  
  
Jade was curled up in a ball in the center of her bed. She hadn't moved at all…  
  
"Ay Jade," I said as I walked in the room, closing the door behind, "Nice place ya get. Sure is betta' den da lodgin' house or da roof eh?"…  
  
Jade would sometimes stay with me at the lodging house. Other times she would go stay up on the roof of David's house…  
  
Instead of her answering, she stared in the nothingness that she had been staring at since the night before…  
  
"Listen, I saw…" I stopped myself. Not the right time. "Jack and da otha's can't wait till you come back. Spot even came from Brooklyn ta ask how you was." I chuckled and grinned. I tilted my head and looked deep into her eyes. Still nothing. "I wish I knew what youse was thinkin'."…  
  
And just like that, her eyes locked with mine. But then they moved around in a circular motion. The doctor said in her little world she could still look at things. So in her head she was looking at something, not me. I decided it must be some kind of bug or bid. Or maybe a fair she had made up to watch her.  
  
It sucks when you try to forget something and it slaps you in the face.  
  
Anyway, when Spot had come about Jade, I wasn't sure what to say…  
  
"So how's da chick?"…  
  
He was oblivious to the whole predicament obviously. And I could tell by all the other newsies that they didn't know either. I guess Jack didn't think it would be good to tell them…  
  
"She ain't good. She some breakdown or sumpin'."…  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have told him. He looked like I had told him his girlfriend had died or something… damn…  
  
"Oh dat's awful. I hope she gets ova' it. Where is she anyhow?"  
  
"Lyin' down."…  
  
It kind of just came out. I don't think I'm embarrassed. Your girl is in the nut house. Maybe I am embarrassed. He just didn't need to know…  
  
"Can I see her?"…  
  
No…  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great." Spot got up.  
  
I got up.  
  
We walked to the lodging house. I could feel a smile cross my face. My mind was fixed on a night. It was a night I'd never forget…  
  
I was walking back from Irving Hall. I stopped when I heard a quiet scream echo through an alley nearby. It wasn't really loud and it definitely wasn't a "damsel in distress" kind of scream. I had walked slowly towards the alley and listened. It was Spot and Jade…  
  
"Spot, I don't know…"  
  
Spot had kissed her. Then he stated, "Race never knows much."  
  
Without defending me, Jade kissed Spot and they slowly slid down on the cold cement as I ran away…  
  
"Up here pal." I quickened my step as I climbed the stairs to the big bedroom all of us Manhattan newsies shared.  
  
Spot had urged, "Wait."…  
  
I stopped when I reached the top of the stairs. Spot caught his breath. I did what I felt was best. I pushed him down the steps.  
  
I climbed over his body when I got down the stirs. "Bye Spot." I kicked him a few times---can't risk his getting back up again.  
  
Then I headed for the nut house and saw Jade, which is where we left off.  
  
I spoke to the doctor before leaving…  
  
"She's gone," he said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
I felt my eyes go around in circles, following a glistening fair in front of my face.  
  
They don't know that I see them now, even as my eyes follow a dream.  
  
This is my world.  
  
They are gone.  
  
Not happy.  
  
Not together.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S FINAL NOTE:  
  
I KNOW! I HATE this ending too! That's why I'm making it into a normal story where you can hate the guy… lol! I hope you liked it anyhow. If you can EVER forgive me for making Race the bad guy, read my other stories! *Grins* 


End file.
